With the growing awareness of health problems caused by lack of exercise, popularity of exercising machines, such as stationary bicycles, treadmills, rowing machines, step climbing machines, etc., has been continuously increasing. Typically, these machines are designed to focus movements of specific parts of the body. For example, abdominal machines may be structured to induce body exercises to strengthen the abdominal muscles. Existing abdominal machines, however, are usually designed based on variations of sit-ups exercises. Effective abdominal exercises may require a combination of movements involving muscles of different parts of the body including the waist, legs, etc. Although there are many exercising machines practical for exercising different parts of the body, these multipurpose exercising machines are usually heavy and expensive devices.
Therefore, traditional abdomen machines are not versatile, effective and economic.